Death in the Mirror
by DaftSage
Summary: a short glimps in to Ryo's past(AU) and oh and hay gess who dosen't own FAKE you gessed it its me;-)


Death in the Mirror  
  
My eyes flutter uncontrollably, as I come out of my coma-like state. A piercing pain all across my chest as if I had been split open and haphazardly sewn back together. "OoWaaHaHa" I cry softly as I try to get my bearings. I notice tubs all around me, attached to my wrists and arms. Wight lining on the beds next to me, and lace curtains covering the windows, all of which is a blur to me. Eyes fluttering. Men and women dressed in white with gloves and aprons move around me. One checking the tubes, one looking at the equipment, and the other talking to two tall men in a blue uniforms with shiny badges. "Owi!" Stupid nurses staving needles in to my arm. Tears start to form in my eyes. Dad never cried. Older brother did not cry. Men do not cry. "Sorry dear, it pinches a bit doesn't it." Smiled the nurse. Smiles, smiles are evil THAY were smiling at me like that.  
Why can't I run? Why am I not trying to help? Why am I just standing here in this stupid door way? Why am I looking in the mirror seeing this man murder my parents and brothers? We make eye contact. Stupid mirror. Why wont my legs move? " Ha Ha Ha would ya' like ta help kid? It will be fun, relieves all dat bilt up tension ya' know." Why is he still looking at me? Stupid mirror. "HA Ha ha, kid why don't ya stop shaking and give me an answer like a good lita boy should."  
"AAHstupidMirror." The light haired and eyed man in blue glided over to me. "I'm officer Keen and this is my partner officer Chen-Doe." He stated while haphazardly pointing to the dark haired and eyed man in blue. "We need to ask you a few questions about what happened." Said officer Keen. Officer Chen-Doe stomped over to me and with harsh sounding words started to speak. "Ya know they brought it upon themselves. Working for that man, what was his name? O yeah, Feeglain." "Anything you could tell us will help us find Him." But officer Keen looked doubtful as he said that. "We understand what you're going through. This is not the first time a case like this occurred," stated officer Keen. "HA" I cried! They cannot begin to under stand my pain. All that laughing, that mirror, that stupid mirror. If it was not for that cursed mirror I could have gotten a way at least.  
"Hey kid, wats da mada. You don't wants ta play wits me?" the murderer said mockingly as he let my bloody infant brother fall to the floor. I tore my eyes away from the mirror and murderer and looked at my family sprawled our and dead. Blood Water River Ocean Salt Tears, MY tears, my stupid childish tears stream down my face as that heinous bastard laughs at me. I look up again; his crazed reflection catches my own gaze. What can I do? Stop crying! I tell my self, Men Don't Cry. The stench is sickening, hot, and bitter. This must be some kind of joke, revenge for something. I know what they have done but my brothers, 8 months and the older one 11 years. What have I done during the past 18 years that I deserve this type of punishment? These twisted mind games of death. "ah dats to bad cuz I wants ta play witz yous." BANG! Shot in the leg. Ha, he did not know there was a hidden gun by the door. BANG! BANG! BANG! Shot in the chest. "HA HA HA, dead, dumb, bastard, Dolt of a man." BANG! Shot in the head. Fore of them, mother, father, and my brothers. Fore, all dead. The stench is unbearable. I move closer to the man who killed my family. I kicked him hard a few times and continue walking towards that awful mirror. My vision starts to blur. And I feel something cold against my throat. "Not so innocent are you kid. You should have looked up in to that mirror in front of you. Drop the gun. I know it still has one bullet left. Good, now turn around and look at your family. A beautiful sight isn't it? Ha, hears a phone, call for help. You'll need it." I call 911. A pain comes across my chest. It cuts long and deep and all I can see is my blood seeping through my torn shirt. "HA HA HA, le the last thing your remember hearing this night be my laughing." BANG! Blackness takes me over. I am alone. "Hey Hey, you alright? Good, I thought so. I am doctor Mackenzie. If you need any thing just push that button by you left hand." Button, what? I am so confused. Why is every thing so blurry? Can't they give me anything for the pain? "Owoo" I whimper I will not Cry. "Officers Keen and Chen-Doe. We have finished with all the surgery. He will be quite out of it until the anesthesia wears off. He barely acknowledged us as it is just slightly cocking his head in our direction when we speak to him. I am afraid you wont be getting much out of him to night." Said the doctor "That's all right, we will come back tomorrow. He's vital to our investigation now," stated officer Keen. "That's right, he's our only lead to find Feeglain. He better be up to answering questions tomorrow." Officer Chen-Doe said bitterly.  
  
Tubes all around me attached to my wrists and arms. Wight lining on the beds next to me, and lace curtains covering the windows, all which is a blur to me. Pain, laughing, the mirror, It wont leave me be. "Let my laughs be the last thing you'll remember this night. HA HA Ha Ha ha ha ." "Ryo, Ryo, wake up." "What, what is it Bicky ." "Are you ok you were screaming I herd you all the way in my room" "Oh, yah I was just having a bad dream. Go back to bed Bicky, you got school in the morning." "O.k. Night Ryo." "I swear I WILL find you one day Feeglain. And when I do you better watch out." Promised Ryo as he looked in the mirror in his room. 


End file.
